


Видящая смерть

by Djei_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV First Person, Pre-Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Вы когда-нибудь просыпались от чувства, что в комнате был кто-то еще, кроме Вас? От чувства пристального взгляда? Или от того, что на Вас что-то капало? Вы замечали краем глаза быструю тень? Все это происходило, когда Вы находились одни дома?





	Видящая смерть

Вы когда-нибудь просыпались от чувства, что в комнате был кто-то еще, кроме Вас? От чувства пристального взгляда? Или от того, что на Вас что-то капало? Вы замечали краем глаза быструю тень? Все это происходило, когда Вы находились одни дома? Наверное, нет. И, скорее всего, Вы примите меня за сумасшедшую, если я скажу Вам, что такое довольно часто происходит со мной. Я живу одна. Родители погибли в автомобильной аварии, а единственная бабушка умерла от болезни несколько лет назад. Я учусь в последнем классе колледжа. Скоро выпускной. Но дальше учиться, поступать в университет я не планирую — мое финансовое положение не позволяет. Я и колледже-то учусь на пособие сироты, а на все остальное зарабатываю работой в одном кафе. В общем, живу бедно, радости никакой нет. Вдобавок после смерти бабушки со мной начали происходить все эти странные вещи. Началось с того, что я купила квартиру, близкую к школе и подработке, чтобы не приходилось тратиться на дорогу. К тому же она отлично вписывалась в мой бюджет. Правда, владелица жилья по какой-то причине слишком спешила продать его. Я насторожилась, но мне была очень нужна эта квартира, ведь бабушкину я бы точно не потянула. Все началось в первый же день моей жизни в новом месте. Я принимала ванну и, только расслабившись и откинув голову на бортик, прикрыла глаза, как почувствовала жуткий дискомфорт. Вода перестала быть приятной и стала противно тягучей… Мне не нравилось то, что с ней творилось. Мне стало страшно. Я боялась открывать глаза. Где-то в глубине своего сознания я понимала, что, если открою их, то все станет только хуже. Неожиданно до моей ноги что-то дотронулось. Я резко распахнула глаза и увидела ЕЁ. ОНА сидела в ванной и смотрела на меня. На ЕЕ руках и груди не было живого места — глубокие порезы перекрывали друг друга, а сочащаяся из них кровь окрашивала кожу в алый, не оставляя чистым ни один даже очень маленький участок уцелевшей кожи. Опасная бритва вся в крови лежала рядом на бортике. Тягучая кровь заполнила всю ванну, а она сидела и смотрела на меня пустым взглядом, с суженным до такой степени зрачком в глазах, что казалось, его и вовсе не было. Я видела, как при вдохе в порезах на шее образовывались кровавые пузыри, как при выдохе они лопались, и из ран новым потоком выталкивалась густая кровь. Я была заворожена этим видом. Все мое тело оцепенело, а я не могла отвести от НЕЕ взгляда, хотя я очень хотела. Краем зрения я уловила какое-то движение и, наконец оторвав полный ужаса взгляд от НЕЕ, обратила внимание на стены. Мои глаза стали еще шире. Я буквально выпрыгнула из ванны. От непередаваемого ужаса меня тут же вывернуло, но мне было совсем не до этого. Я попятилась к двери, не сводя с НЕЕ глаз, и прижалась к деревянной поверхности спиной. ОНА встала, и теперь было видно, что ЕЕ бедра также были изрезаны, а в порезах проглядывало что-то белое. Холодное осознание того, что это были кости, впилось в мое сознание, заставляя выбросить в кровь новую дозу адреналина, и я поняла, что надо бежать. Распахнув дверь, я уже, было, хотела рвануть куда подальше от этого ужаса, но вовремя остановилась, чуть не зарывшись носом в чье-то тело. Шею стягивала петля, сделанная из пододеяльника. Изо рта свисал синий язык… И все. Дальше темнота. Очнулась я уже на полу перед открытой дверью в ванную. Все было спокойно. Так началась моя новая жизнь, сплетенная со смертью.

***

Вернувшись домой, я кинула все вещи на пол. Как же я устала. В классе появилась еще одна самоубийца — популярная девушка. Она перережет себе вены через несколько месяцев. Меня снова столкнули с лестницы, и я снова выжила. Я невольно потерла ушибленную ногу — синяк там уже разросся и теперь был противного серо-бордового цвета. В кафе, где я подрабатывала, заходил человек с петлей на шее. Я легла на кровать. Кругом одни смерти. Ноги болели… все тело болело. Все достало. Я так устала от всего этого. Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось. Я хочу умереть… Когда я открыла глаза, я снова была ТАМ. Длинный коридор, по обе стороны которого располагались стеклянные двери. Вместе с теми ужасными видениями мне начал сниться этот коридор. Я слышала предсмертные стоны и крики и звуки падающих тел… Я не видела, что происходило за дверями — стекло было покрыто непрозрачной серебряной пленкой, оставалось незакрытым только двадцать сантиместров над полом. Иногда в этой щели было видно части тела или кровь… Я шла дальше по этому бесконечному коридору. Я уже привыкла к нему, ведь он снился мне уже целый месяц, и целый месяц я шла вперед. Все двери были закрыты, хотя я не знала наверняка. Было страшно проверять. Но в этот раз я заметила, что одна дверь была приоткрыта. Я тут же направилась к ней — меня порядком достало идти по бесконечному однообразному коридору. Но за дверью меня ждала отнюдь не палата, как я думала. Передо мной насколько хватало глаз раскинулась ровная ледяная степь. Обернувшись, я обнаружила, что двери в коридор уже не было. Подул сильный холодный ветер, и я поежилась — на мне были только легкие штаны и футболка. Стоять на месте не имело смысла, и, собравшись духом, я сделала робкий шаг вперед. Снег под ногами захрустел. Вот и замечательно. Смерть от холода хотя бы будет не такой болезненной.

***

Но я не умерла ни в тот день, ни на следующий. Жизнь продолжилась, как и продолжились все эти странности. Только теперь вместо длинного коридора каждую ночь во сне я бродила по ледяной пустыне. В ней абсолютно ничего не менялось, изо дня в день вокруг было одно и то же — та же снежная пустыня на много-много километров вокруг… Но однажды под слоем снега я по чистой случайности обнаружила замерзшее озеро — в одном месте ветер расчистил гладкую поверхность серо-голубого прозрачного льда, и я подошла и наклонилась, чтобы посмотреть. Оттуда из-за толстой прозрачной ледяной стены на меня смотрело лицо уже полусгнившего покойника. Я отпрянула и тут заметила, что оно было не одно — вокруг была тьма полусгнивших мертвецов. Я вскрикнула, отшатнувшись назад, споткнулась и упала. Мутная вода под слоем льда встрепенулась, и лица умерших, все, как один, повернулись в мою сторону. Несколько мгновений они смотрели на меня своими пустыми глазницами или тем, что еще осталось от глаз, а потом один из них неожиданно ударил кулаком по льду, еще раз, к нему присоединились другие, и вот уже тьма некогда живых стучала клаками по ледяной стене. Я подскочила на месте и, не оглядываясь, бросилась прочь. Хотелось обернуться и убедиться, что все уже успокоилось, но было страшно — а вдруг они выбрались их своего плена? Я боялась даже думать об этом. Что-то подсказывало мне, что если сейчас в этом сне я умру, то уже никогда не проснусь. Я бежала так быстро, как могла. Легкие горели, ноги путались, от холода я почти не чувствовала рук. Я падала в холодный снег, снова поднималась, не замечая ссадин, и бежала и снова падала. Мокрая от снега пижама неприятно липла к телу, и любой порыв ветра, даже самый слабый, пробирал до костей. Вдруг, помимо своего сбившегося частого дыхания и воя пронизывающего ветра я различила цокот копыт. Мои глаза удивленно расширились, и я обернулась. Метрах в двадцати от меня появился всадник на черном коне. Поднялся сильный ветер, и черный плащ за его спиной угрожающе взметнулся вверх, длинные черные волосы образовали ореол вокруг головы. На несколько мгновений я забыла, как дышать, забыла о тьме покойников подо льдом, от которой бежала, об этом диком пробиравшем холоде… Я забыла обо всем и никак не могла оторвать завороженного взгляда от его фигуры — среди все этой ледяной пустоши она казалась мне такой мистической, потусторонней. Он замедлился и некоторое время с интересом смотрел в мою сторону, а потом пришпорил лошадь и поскакал ко мне. Вблизи он оказался необычайно красивым — аристократически утонченные черты лица, прямой нос, узкие скулы, тонкие губы и шея. Длинные гладкие угольно-черные волосы подчеркивали бледность кожи. Он слез с лошади и уверенно направился ко мне. Я хотела, было, отступить, но он, невероятно быстро оказавшись рядом, снял с себя плащ, оставаясь в подобии кожаных доспехов, и накинул его мне на плечи, а затем, улыбнувшись уголками губ, осторожно взял меня за руку и повел к лошади. — А… — я осеклась, когда он резко развернулся и вопросительно изогнул бровь, но его взгляд был мягким и добрым. — Ты… ты сам не замерзнешь? Видимо, мой вопрос его удивил, но он, мягко улыбнувшись мне, только покачал головой и приглашающе похлопал по седлу. Не без помощи я взобралась на лошадь, а сам он с легкостью сел позади меня и взял поводья в руки. Я все еще жалась в плащ, но стало уже гораздо теплее, хотя суровый ветер все равно задувал под плотную ткань. Парень прижал меня к себе и улыбнулся, и впервые за долгое время я почувствовала себя спокойно.

***

Все было, как и прежде — жестокие одноклассники, работа за гроши, эти странные видения, и встречи с этим парнем стали для меня единственной радостью. Каждый раз я с нетерпением ждала его появления. Ныло плечо — там наливался новый синяк. Еще надо было обработать царапины на локте. Я так устала от всего этого. Почему все сложилось именно так? Ну, почему? Почему они не могли просто оставить меня в покое? Почему им обязательно надо было над мной издеваться? Неужели было так сложно забыть о моем существовании? Им никогда не увидеть и не понять того, что видела я… Одна популярная девушка висела на петле, другая — была изнасилована и зарезана… Нет, я не хотела этого видеть! Пожалуйста, мой всадник, спрячь меня в своих объятиях и спаси от всего этого. Я снова очнулась ТАМ, прямо на том самом озере. Такое случилось впервые за несколько недель. Здесь всегда царил лютый холод, и не прошло и пяти минут, как я уже вся тряслась. Я уже не пугалась трупов подо льдом — за все это время я привыкла к этому. Раздался цокот копыт и мирное сопение… Я сразу же обернулась. Вот он, мой спутник! Он приблизился и уже протянул мне руку. И внезапно глаза наполнились обжигающими слезами, и я заплакала. По его бледному лицу скользнуло беспокойство, и он тут же спрыгнул с лошади и, обняв меня за плечи, прижал к себе и начал ласково гладить по голове. И тогда я все ему рассказала. Рассказала о своей жизни, в которой я еле-еле сводила концы с концами, в которой я каждый день становилась мишенью для нападок своих жестоких одноклассников, в которой я, вся в синяках, ходила на работу. Проблемы преследовали меня везде. И везде я видела этих почти мертвых людей. Ненавижу. Самоубийцы, жертвы насильников… А он молча слушал меня и, прижимая к себе и кутая в плащ, продолжал гладить по голове. Наконец я начала успокаиваться. Мне стало легче от того, что я выплакалась и выговорилась. — Спасибо. Он прикоснулся губами к моему затылку, и я невольно вздрогнула — до этого момента ко мне никто и никогда не прикасался так ласково. Я подняла взгляд и тут же потонула в его почти черных бездонных, но ставших уже такими родными глазах, которые смотрели на меня с такой нежностью и добротой, что сердце сладко замирало. Он снова прижал меня к себе и ласково погладил по плечам. Мой немой спутник, как бы я хотела услышать твой голос.

***

Прошли еще несколько недель, а потом я видела его в последний раз. Я рассказывала ему, как меня снова столкнули с лестницы, показала ему очередной синяк и неожиданно почувствовала, как мышцы на его руках напряглись. Он сжал поводья, но тут же улыбнулся и осторожно положил руку мне на плечо. От его прикосновений мне становилось тепло, спокойно и так легко на душе, но этого уже было мало. Мне хотелось еще, больше. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь… Я плотнее завернулась в плащ и прижалась спиной к его груди. Он вздрогнул, и я испуганно зажмурилась. Мне стало страшно — а вдруг я все испортила?.. Но он неожиданно замер и впервые крепко обнял меня, прижав к себе и уткнувшись носом в шею. Несколько мгновений, и он резко схватил поводья и ударил коня по бокам, наклоняясь вперед и пуская того галопом, и мы понеслись вперед. Я схватилась за переднюю луку, чтобы хоть как-то удержатся верхом. Ветер бил в лицо, свистел в ушах, забирался под плащ. Мне стало страшно, ведь лошадь неслась очень быстро по скользкому льду, что, если… Я посмотрела на своего спутника. Его решительный взгляд был направлен вперед. Он продолжал гнать лошадь, даже не обращая внимания на то, что она уже начала выбиваться из сил. Спустя некоторое время у меня начала болеть поясница, и, было похоже, что я все себе отбила. Перекрикивая свист ветра, я пыталась попросить его остановиться, прекратить. В лицо как будто впились миллионы иголочек, оно онемело. Я уже почти не чувствовала рук… На горизонте замаячила какая-то черная вертикальная полоса, как будто тень чего-то. Я почувствовала, как воодушевился парень, и прижалась к седлу на случай, если лошадь вдруг неожиданно споткнется. Неизвестно сколько времени я сидела с закрытыми глазами, слыша только свист ветра, хриплое дыхание лошади и цокот копыт. Было очень страшно… «Пожалуйста, остановись…». Неожиданно лошадь перешла на рысь и начала восстанавливать дыхание, а потом и вовсе остановилась. Я боялась открывать глаза и разгибать спину. Парень слез и ласково погладил мое колено, и я боязливо приоткрыла один глаз и посмотрела на него. Ответом мне был полный нежности и заботы взгляд. Я открыла глаза и, выпрямившись, осмотрелась. Мы оказались на островке снега под одиноким черным деревцем. Мой спутник помог мне спуститься с лошади и, как только обе мои ноги оказались на снегу, прижал меня к себе. Я затаила дыхание. — Я найду тебя. Пожалуйста, дождись. Впервые я услышала его голос. Он осторожно поцеловал меня и тут же пропал. Его теплый плащ, в который я куталась, спасаясь от холода, также пропал. Я упала на колени. Ледяной ветер тут же пробрал до самых костей. Я снова одна?..

***

— Смотри! Кто это? — На нем жилетка… — Что он забыл в нашей школе? — Я слышала, что он из той самой частной школы… Он кого-то ждет? — Заткнулись все! Я к нему подойду, поболтаю. Может, даже что-то перепадет. — Эй, у тебя же есть парень! Дерево напротив школьного главного входа подпирал неизвестный парень лет девятнадцати–двадцати на вид. Он был словно не из этого мира. Все девушки школы не могли отвести от него глаз, ведь в их кругах нечасто встретишь парня из частой школы, а особенно из той, эмблема которой красовалась на груди этого брюнета. Пока девушки только шептались и бросали в его сторону короткие заинтересованные взгляды. А он в свою очередь неотрывно следил за выходом. — Интересно, к кому он пришел, раз не к тебе? — Да фиолетово! Хочу его себе! — Ха! Посмотрим! Учебный день уже подошел к концу, и почти все учащиеся уже вышли из школы и неспешно разбредались по домам. Но, как только из здания, в этот раз немного припозднившись, вышла одна определенная девушка, атмосфера тут же переменилась. Тишина стала такой тяжелой, вязкой, почти ощутимой физически. Девушки брезгливо поморщились и старались не смотреть в ее сторону. В следующий момент следом за ней с улюлюканьем выбежали трое мальчишек, и один из них, с пренебрежением бросив ей «Уйди с дороги!», пнул ее по ногам. Она неловко упала на руки. Парень бегом направился к девушке, по пути подставив подножку тем самым школьникам, и, с легкостью подняв девушку с асфальта, прижал ее к себе. Донна, одна из красавиц школы, поперхнулась на полуслове, когда как раз говорила о том, что заберет этого парня себе. — Эй! Что ты делаешь? — один из школьников встал и отряхнулся. — Зачем ты вообще ей помогаешь? — А это не ваше дело, — его нижний альт прозвенел на весь школьный двор. — Если еще раз к ней подойдете — поплатитесь. И. Я. Не. Шучу. Помимо того, что он был выше всех этих школьников на голову, он еще и стоял на лестнице. Где-то на уровне инстинктов все вокруг поняли, что с этим парнем действительно лучше не связываться. Хотя, и с этой девушкой, или же именно с тем, что с ней творилось, не хотелось иметь ничего общего вообще. Все поспешно отвернулись, будто ничего и не произошло. Парни, что так его разозлили, скрылись из виду. — Я нашел тебя, — прошептал ей он на ухо. Она вздрогнула, на глаза навернулись слезы, но она только улыбнулась. По ее щекам пролегли влажные дорожки, и она вытерла их. — Все хорошо, — он гладил ее по голове. Когда девушка успокоилась, они вместе спустились по лестнице и направились к выходу из школы. Но Донна догнала их и, грубо схватив парня за плечо, развернула к себе. — Забей на нее! Выбери лучше меня, — она приложила ладонь к своему откровенному декольте, практически выставлявшему напоказ все женские прелести. — Со мной гораздо веселее, чем с этой… этой… прокаженной! Последнее слово она старалась произнести как можно тише, но из–за всего случившегося ее трясло, и сдержаться было сложно. — Да! И она, если не знаешь, — Донна хитро улыбнулась и гордо вскинула голову, — она приносит смерть тем, кто с ней общается! Девушка испуганно смотрела на нее — она видела то же, что и ее бывший немым спутник: Донна была избитой — рот порван, одна грудь отрезана, левый глаз вытек из глазницы, блузка разорвана в клочья, нижнее белье порвано… везде были синяки и следы спермы. — Потому что она — не ты, — сказал, как отрезал. Донна опешила — ее, первую красавицу школы, отшили ради какой-то нищенки! Да где такое было видано?! Девушка боязливо оглянулась и что-то сказала парню. Он кивнул. И Донна впервые увидела, как красиво, оказывается, улыбалась эта самая нищенка.

***

Он объяснил мне, что происходило в моей жизни и кто я. Оказалось, я — та, что видела смерть. И довольно сильная, раз на Озере могла разговаривать без остановки. Его мать сказала, что я, возможно, была самой сильной из всех, кто был до меня. А вот он сам был не очень сильным, потому и мог сказать всего пару фраз ТАМ. Мы скакали по Озеру, и я смеялась. Я нашла свой путь. Я — та, что могла видеть и изменять смерть.


End file.
